


A lesson in patience

by curiosa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bonding, Feelings, Gen, Post ANH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosa/pseuds/curiosa
Summary: After the battle of Yavin the Rebellion, despite the win, is still lost. Leia's trying her best to survive Han Solo and his rust bucket and his many irritating ways.





	

“How many times?”

 

Leia knows she isn't patient, never has been, but stars does this man test her strength. She's never met anybody so infuriating.

 

Chewbacca stands back to watch the fireworks, Luke perched on some crates that are waiting to be moved to their new base, big blue eyes wide as he stares between the two of them. Leia's hackles rising by the second as Han keeps speaking.

 

He doesn't seem to know when to shut up, that's his problem, well that and his general attitude towards everything Leia believes in.

 

Han finally shutting up, Leia allows herself to breathe. “Any stops,” she says, “are only when necessary.” This is the fifth time she's argued her point. Her voice going from normal to flat, to mad, quietly angry to this new tone of deadly rage. “The Empire and anyone out looking to make a ships worth of credits for handing over any information on the rebellion's whereabouts are bound to be on the lookout. It's too big a risk. We need to find a safe base before we lose anyone else. Our numbers are already hugely depleted.” The battle of Yavin is still heavy on all of their minds, Leia in particular, feeling as if she's carrying each loss like a weight on her shoulders that's constantly trying to drag her down when she thinks no one is looking.

 

Han, believing he's in the right with his opportunistic ways, is never one to give up though. “It'd just be a quick one.” He argues. “A day, two tops.” He's wearing a lazy grin like that'll help him. Like her fingers aren't itching to smack it right off his face.

 

“Han.” Luke drags his name out, tired, he's been watching him carefully, torn between giddy anticipation at unscheduled adventure and shrewd displeasure at what would no doubt be trouble in the long run. Almost as if he might finally be seeing it, almost as if he has the layout of Han Solo in the palm of his hands. Leia likes Luke. She does. He's got the stars in his eyes and a heart full of hope and if he isn't careful, Han and the type of life he lives will knock it right out of him. She's seen it happen. Han's the type of person who tends to burn through people that don't see it coming and Luke definitely looks like one of those that's likely to fall hook, line and sinker.

 

Han leans back, crossing his legs as if he hasn't yet realised he's already lost control of his argument. “I still know some tricks that'd help us out.” Leia's eyes narrow and Han clears his throat. “Well, your rebellion anyway.” He tries his best foolproof smirk on her, forgetting that Leia isn't ever charmed, at least not by Han anyway.

 

The displeasure's clearly won out as Luke makes a scoffing noise from behind him. At that, Han immediately leans forward, planting his feet back on the floor and pointing an indignant finger back at Luke as he snaps out, “Hey, I do.”

 

“Sure you do.” Luke says as Chewbacca starts laughing. Leia's eyes widening at Luke, maybe he does have the lay of him, maybe there's still hope for him yet?

 

Han raises his eyebrows, indignant at the pair of them, trying his best to get them to shut up.

 

“No stops.” Leia repeats, cutting through their laughter. Her arms crossed over her chest as her lips thin and disappear. Han's mouth opening once again to argue his case before he thinks better of it.

 

“Fine.” He slumps forward, sliding a hand through his hair. “Can't be too long before we find a new base anyway. There's bound to be some dust ball of a planet no being in their right mind'd go near somewhere around here, right Chewie?”

 

Chewbacca shrugs his shoulders.

 

-

 

“How can he possibly take that long in the fresher?” Leia's all sharp angles when she's angry, pointy elbows and jutting fingers, which she's beginning to feel is 90% of the time; her arms now crossed, tapping her foot on the floor. She waits a beat before pounding on the door as Luke and Chewbacca watch her. “There are other people on this ship you know.” This tiny rust bucket that's falling apart in seemingly every crook and nanny.

 

The door slides open finally as Han comes out rubbing a hand through his hair, eyes widening as the three of them stare at him. “What?”

 

He's wearing that sly grin that Leia's taken to hating.

 

“I was beginning to think that maybe you'd taken to hibernating.” She bites.

 

“Hibernating? Fat chance I can do that with your highness squawking at the top of her lungs.”

 

Chewbacca howls what Leia can only assume to be an agreement of some kind as Han looks back at him with a look that's full of both betrayal and absolutely furious.

 

“Laugh it up fuzzball, wait 'til she's picking out clumps of your fur from the drains, then we'll see who's laughing.”

 

Chewie roars something back at Han, arms swinging.

 

Han slaps his hands on his knees. “You don't moult? Well what the hell am I always finding in my food and drink then?”

 

“Guys,” Luke says, holding out his hands as Leia slips past Han and slams the door shut behind her.

 

Peace. Finally.

 

It's been about a week now, what feels like a month. One ship, four beings and absolutely no sense of a scrap of privacy between them. She feels like she's got space madness, confined to looking at the same crappy walls and the same three faces. At least when she's confined to the base she has things to do, reports to make, meetings to attend, data files to read through, here it's just day after day of monotony; scrolling through details of planets and co-ordinates, finding nothing of worth that would be perfect to make a new rebellion base on.

 

There must be somewhere out there for them. She's sure of it.

 

She grips the sides of the sink in front of her. It's infuriating is what it is. There's been no word from any of the others, all no doubt hitting the same roadblocks that they are, because she can't afford to think of anything else; the Empire either already in control or having its twisted grip threatening to take over everything, if not that then the planet's completely uninhabitable from poisonous gasses. The longer this goes on the more she feels like a failure. The more the ghosts of her family, her friends, her planet, come out to haunt her.

 

“Leia, get out here!”

 

Han's voice vibrates through the door, irritating the hell out of her. She's not even been in here five minutes and he's yelling, after he has the audacity to take half a day about it. She slides open the door with one pull, preparing for an onslaught of choice words in Han Solo's direction when instead she comes face to face with one anxious looking droid; well at least as anxious as a droid can look anyway, which for Threepio seems an honest to god possibility.

 

-

 

“Dancreti?” Han says as Leia moves closer towards Threepio to view the information. “Never heard of it.” He sniffs as Chewbacca roars in agreement.

 

“Isn't that a good thing?” Luke asks, coming to stand at Leia's side to crane his neck over her shoulder. “If nobodies heard of it then at least it can't be under the Emperor's thumb?”

 

Han sighs and Chewbacca shrugs, saying something that Leia is absolutely sure can't be positive as he shakes his head back at Luke. She's beginning to pick up the very basics of Shryriiwook, not enough to follow conversation yet, but Chewbacca definitely speaks whole verses through his body language and movements.

 

“Part of the Dancreti system in the inner rim, Master Luke.” Threepio answers. “Apart from native wildlife and flora, I can't find any other signs of life either. A perfect set up for the rebellion, if I say so myself.” Artoo warbles at that, bumping up against the back of Luke's leg in encouragement as Luke holds out his hand to get him to stop. Leia's never met a droid that's quite so willing to roll into the fire and get himself burnt, and probably enjoy doing it. “Of course it would be wise to check out the planet's surface first.”

 

“Let's do a flyover then.” Han moves past them to slide his way into the pilot's seat, flicking away at switches as the planet comes into sight. “Stars knows I'm desperate to get back on land and start walking again, but there might just be a reason this place has been ignored by the Empire and alike. We might not get any kind of a nice welcome.”

 

Leia nods. Moving to take her place in her seat as Threepio passes her the data file to take a look.

 

-

 

“Well it doesn't seem too bad.” Luke says, taking a step off the ramp of the Falcon and onto the spongy, soft moss like surface of the planet. He looks back at her and grins, that daft farm boy look that for god knows what reason, Leia seems to soften to.

 

She takes a couple of steps down the ramp herself, watching as Han takes off his oxygen mask, the air around them plenty breathable, if heavy and moist with the heat. Already she can feel the beginning drops of sweat start to trickle down her back uncomfortably.

 

Dancreti's mostly jungle and swamp from the information she's read and as far as the eye can see. The air oppressive at first, taking a couple of minutes to get used to until she feels like she can breathe freely again. Luke is at least used to the heat, if not the fact that it seems to bring with it so much moisture. He'd made a passing comment about how his Uncle could have made a fortune on his farm before a dark and haunted look had passed over him, Han clapping him once on the shoulder in support before pushing him on.

 

“I believe we'll stay here, Master Luke.” Threepio announces as Artoo starts to rock back and forth in protest, clearly not happy with missing out on the chance to explore and get into trouble.

 

“Good idea and we'll be fine, Artoo. We'll keep in contact. Let us know if anything comes up.” And with that he's off on his own path through the jungle, making his way carefully though thick vines and roots that grow and twist their way through the floor like some intricate puzzle. His movement light, almost dance like and with an ease that Leia is almost 100% sure she's incapable of. No dance training on Alderaan has ever prepared her for this.

 

“Wait, Luke.”

 

“Hold on at least.” Han shouts after him, hopping after Luke as Leia steps up her own gait to try and catch up to him.

 

An hour or so later and Leia's clothes are damp with sweat, her crown of braids coming undone as she keeps swiping at her forehead. Surprisingly, Chewbacca seems to be doing better than any of them, his heavy thick coat of fur proving no hindrance as he picks his way through the planet's vegetation. His home world a tropical jungle type, at least according to Han's translations.

 

“Can we just stop for a second?” Leia braces her hands against her knees, the thick air around her doing nothing to quench her thirst or parched throat.

 

“Just a little bit further, I'm sure I can see something.” Luke turns back and smiles and Leia wonders how he can honestly look like he isn't going to throw up.

 

“Yeah, just a little bit further, your Highness. Maybe you'd like us all to give you a lift?” Han passes by, his face flushed, damp circles growing underneath his arms and circling around his chest. For a few seconds she finds herself staring, a heat that has nothing to do with the planet's temperature heating her face. As roughly as she can, she throws out her arm and takes the offered hand Han's thrown her in order to help her get up.

 

“Thank you and I'm perfectly capable of walking, thanks. Maybe you could go and wander over there somewhere and get lost while you're at it?” She smiles sweetly at him with all teeth.

 

“Keep talking like that Princess and I'll leave the two of you to it.”

 

“The Rebellion would be grateful.”

 

Chewbacca rolls his eyes, groaning something at Han that has him tutting and thankfully clamping his mouth shut.

 

-

 

“So whaddaya think?” Han asks.

 

“It has potential.” Leia says. Hospitable but not exactly welcoming. Thick flora that would possibly hide their technology, giving them a chance, if need be, to escape. Not particularly pleasant per say but that works in their favour too.

 

“I think it's perfect.” Luke says. “The wild life seems friendly enough.” Leia nods. They've seen a few odd creatures ambling or scampering around, mostly curious to see these new beings trampling through their world, vanishing out of sight as soon as one of them gets even close. “Hey, look at this.”

 

Luke bends down to touch some small white berries. Clasping one of the fruits between his finger and thumb. “If we're lucky some of the flora might even be edible. Medical purposes maybe? Ow.”

 

“Luke?” Leia looks to see one of the red thorns of the plant sticking out of his thumb.

 

“Ah, it's nothing.”

 

Chewbacca suddenly brushes past her and roars, nearly making them all jump out of their skin.

 

Leia shudders, Han whipping around to repeat Chewbacca's words: “Don't touch it,” just as Luke pulls the thorn out of his skin.

 

Instantly Luke's eyes roll back in his head and Leia feels a sudden and sweeping cold take over.

 

“Luke!” She runs to his side, shoving the branch of berries away with her foot. “What is it? What was that?”

 

“Come on, kid.” Han says, kneeling down beside her and lightly tapping the side of Luke's cheek. Trying his best to get him to wake up. He looks back to Chewbacca who's rumbling and snorting, throwing his arms around as if he's had enough. “Whaddaya mean we never listen?”

 

Chewbacca rages some more.

 

“Kids? Kids?” Han makes to get up. “I don't think so. Listen the only kid here-”

 

“Shut up.” Leia grips tightly to Luke's arm, looking up. “You two arguing is helping no one.” She moves to look at Chewbacca. Is Luke going to be alright?” Surprisingly, Leia finds her voice catching in her throat. “Chewbacca, please?” She can't lose anybody else right now. She won't allow it.

 

Finally he answers her and Leia looks toward Han for an explanation that makes sense.

 

“He'll be fine.” Despite the words coming out of his mouth, Han still looks like he's received a punch to the gut. “Chewie says he knows the plant. It's a toxin.” Leia's eyes widen and suddenly she finds Han's hand warm and tight surrounding her own, anchoring her back into place. “It grows back on Kashyyyk,” he says the word with a slight gravel in his voice, like a growl low in his throat. “It causes a sedative affect, drop in body temperature. Thankfully the kid didn't eat any as it can cause severe burning to the throat. Chewie knows some plant life that'll reverse the symptoms. He's sure some must grow around here somewhere if doll's eye -” he looks up at Chewie to make sure he's got the name correct. “If doll's eye is growing on this planet.”

 

“So you can help him?” Leia asks.

 

Chewbacca nods and Leia feels her heart in her throat.

 

-

 

“Shush. Did I just hear something?”

 

“Leia, honestly.”

 

“Shush.”

 

Leia strains to hear anything, leaves shifting as Chewbacca makes his way back. Twigs or roots snapping under his feet.

 

Nothing.

 

She walks back to take her umpteenth study of Luke. No change there either. Great. Han's arm is wrapped around his shoulder, his upper body mostly pulled onto Han's lap. “How is he doing?” She asks, hoping against hope that this time Han will have a better answer.

 

“Still cold. Out cold and feeling it.” Han says just as Luke involuntarily shivers. “Why don't you come and sit down? You're only going to exhaust yourself. Chewie'll be back as soon as and you marching back and forth isn't going to make him any quicker.”

 

Leia ignores him for a moment, looking back at both Han and Luke. She'd quite easily watch Han shiver, hell he can freeze for all she cares, but Luke, Luke looks goddamn pitiful out like a light and shivering despite the heat. “Fine.” she says, coming over to plonk down next to Luke. It's not until she sits down and gets off her feet that the exhaustion hits her full force. The worry she's feeling finally taking its toll.

 

“C'mere.” Han says, stretching his arm over to bring her in closer to Luke. “It'll help keep him warm.” He says, coughing, his hand now loosely massaging the back of her neck, carefully looking anywhere but in Leia's direction and wearing an almost guilty look. “You know you can sleep if you want to?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Sleep. That thing that most people do when they're exhausted. At least this way the kid is finally getting some peace.”

 

Leia leans forward at that. “What?”

 

“You and the kid. Neither of you have been sleeping. Least not as much as you need to. I know what happened.” He stops, waits a second. “What happened to you both and the people you knew.” He shrugs. “Well it's never gonna be easy. You still need your rest though, ain't gonna be no rebellion if the two of you are sleep deprived and grumping at anything that deigns to look you in the face.”

 

Leia blinks at him. “I do not grump.”

 

Han opens his mouth and shuts it abruptly. “Sure, Princess, whatever you say. I'm-”

 

Leia clears her throat, smiling. “I know what you're saying, Han. And honestly, thank you.” 

 

-

 

Leia jumps awake, breath caught in her throat and amused, if not a little confused to see Han kneeling before her, his hand bent backwards, mouth in a grimace as he pleads with her to let his hand go, please.

 

“Remind me never to wake you again. At least not without a little warning.”

 

“Sorry,” Leia says, instantly dropping hold of Han's hand like she's gripping something hot. “Luke?” She can feel a hot flush to her face, avoiding eye contact with Han as she looks to the last place she saw Luke.

 

“Here,” says a voice. Luke sitting up as Chewbacca gets him to chew down on some type of berry/mud/moss lunch. A grimace crossing his face as he tries to swallow.

 

“Are you okay? Why didn't you wake me?” She turns this question back to Han who shrugs sheepishly before saying, “you just looked like you could use a good sleep. You seemed peaceful.”

 

Chewbacca rumbles low in his throat and Han throws him a sharp look before speaking.

 

“Luke thinks he's up to moving again so what do you say to getting the hell off of this planet? Threepio and Artoo have been in touch.”

 

Leia's eyes widen and Luke speaks up. “The rebellion's been in touch. They've started to set up base in the outer rim. Looks like this little jaunt of ours was no good after all.”

 

“But at least it was eventful.” Han chimes in. “So back to the Falcon it is then? Think you can handle another long haul flight to some far away system, your Highness?”

 

Han finally looks at her then, his smile slow, genuine, as Luke shuffles over to his side and Chewbacca stands just behind him. The thought both terrifies and infuriates her and honestly she couldn't think of anyone else that she'd rather be stuck in space with.

 

“So where's the base set up?” she asks them.

 

“Hoth, I think,” Han answers. “Hopefully a little less adventurous than this place turned out to be, hey, kid. Let's see if you can go one day without getting into trouble.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken a few liberties with the planet, though it does exist in the Star Wars canon. But hey, what's fanfic for?


End file.
